Night of Seclusion
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Link ponders his thoughts as he walks down Hyrule at night on his quest to appease the Divine Beasts, and save Hyrule and Princess Zelda. Short Breath of the Wild oneshot. Also, my first published fanfic in 2 years.


**It's certainly been a while... Very, very sorry for the 2 year hiatus. Really no good reason for it, other than that I lost a slight interest in making fanfiction (as well as just procrastinating in general) I'm back now as I still have some unfinished business here, as well as having new ideas for fanfics I would like to do. I never really planned on leaving, but regardless, I'm back, and I want to make fanfics (or as much as I can anyway ^^")**

 **Disclaimer: the Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, they are property of Nintendo**

* * *

Link was walking around Hyrule looking for his next destination. He looked at his Sheikah Slate, but the map portion of the small tablet was not filled in at the moment. Only of the Great Plateau, which he had gotten off of only a few days ago.

King Rhoam had told Link to head to Kakariko Village to meet with Impa, the village elder. It took him a few days to get their with a few meals to eat that he had previously prepared at the Great Plateau, and even some extra meals he got from travelers after helping them to defeat some bokoblins they had run into and were fighting back.

He soon had made his way past the Dueling Peaks, running into a few shrines here and there, knowing they'd be useful for later, and after spending the night at Dueling peaks Stable he made himself some breakfast and quickly headed to Kakariko Village.

After he had met with Impa, she told him of the legend that had occurred between a hero who wielded the sword that seals the darkness and a princess with the blood of the goddess and of the creation of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts as well. She then took note that his Sheikah Slate was not yet completed and she told him to head to Hateno Village to meet with Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab to get it fixed.

He was fortunate enough that Impa had laid out where he needed to go, but getting there was entirely up to him and him alone. Link sighed.

"I'm all alone here. Just me and whatever is out in the world for me to explore. Hopefully I don't run into too much trouble. First, I have to get to Hateno Village."

After having gone to Hateno Village to meet Purah who had gotten the camera function on the Sheikah Slate back, a few pictures had already been taken and a compendium was there in the small tablet. Purah had told Link to make his way back to Kakariko Village to inform Impa that he had gotten the Sheikah Slate upgraded.

Once at Kakariko Village, Impa had instructed him to look for the locations on the pictures throughout Hyrule to see if he can regain his lost memory. And with that Link was off again to really start his journey.

He had made it down past the Dueling Peaks and was at a fort like hut by a river, the Dueling Peaks Tower was just across from him.

Night came and the moon had rose. Link had put some flint next to a cooking pot to light up the wood. He shivered a bit as the night brought a chill, but the fire was sure to warm him up a bit. He sighed as he got some meat and a Hylian Herb and put it into the cooking pot and cooked his food as he hummed while waiting. He got the food out and sniffed it, his mouth watering at the smell of the food he had made.

Just then there was a noise behind him, like something had stepped on some twigs. He turned around, glaring over at the direction of the noise. He set his food down and walked over to the noise to meet with the culprit, he had taken out his sword and his shield just in case, but he also had his bow and plenty of arrows if he needed it.

When he turned the corner, he didn't see anything that would hurt him, however his back was turned and he didn't see the pack of wolves come by and started eating his food that he had just made. Link sighed and put his weapons away and turned around, but he was too late as the wolves had already eaten his food looking around then turned to Link, who looked very upset that his meal was gone.

"Hey! Get out of here, now!" He said and ran to the wolves. They left and Link looked down at the cooking pot and sighed.

"Great. Just great." He mumbled and sat down by the fire.

He reached for his Sheikah Slate to look at the locations of the Divine Beasts he had to go to. He then remembered another function of the tablet. Before he could get to it however, a bony hand popped out from the ground, which startled Link and he saw as a small group of stalkoblins came up from the ground.

Link immediately took out his sword and shield, seeing as one of them was about to shoot an arrow at him. Link brought his shield up and the stalkoblin fired the arrow, which was able to pierce through the shield just a little bit, signaling to Link that the shield was already badly damaged. He threw the shield away and saw as the stalkoblin was aiming another arrow at Link, giving Link no other choice but to run away as fast as he could. The stalkoblin shot the arrow but it just missed Link by a few feet, but it was already too late as he had run off, and with no other options, the stalkoblins started digging to go back underground.

Link panted as he was able to run and was able to rest a bit and recollect himself. He sighed as he looked around, hungry and winded from the sudden attack from the stalkoblins. He sighed and saw a nearby fireplace and he walked over to sit by the fire.

"Oh man, are there any more surprises?"

Just then, a horn was heard and Link shot up and turned around to see that a Bokoblin had spotted him and had alerted the other Bokoblins that were there, and one of them came while another one who had blew the horn had a thick tree branch with a rope on it acting as a bow.

Link growled and looked back and decided to stay and fight. He got his sword out and saw as the bokoblins came at him and one of them jumped up and swung at him. Link had jumped to the side and dodged the attack. Time itself felt as if it slowed down with the adrenaline rush Link was having.

He quickly went up and started to slash at the bokoblin, with it being stunned for every attack Link gave to it. The bokoblin soon fell, having been defeated, dropping it's club and turning pitch black before it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Link looked back at the other bokoblins, and took out his bow and pulled out an ice arrow. He aimed it at the bokoblin with the makeshift bow and he fired at it. The bokoblin froze on impact, giving Link's focus on the empty handed bokoblin that was coming after him. The bokoblin looked over and saw the club of its friend, and pointed at it and ran over to it. Link saw that it was running over to the club and he got his bow ready but took out a regular arrow this time and shot it right at the bokoblin's head, killing it on impact as it let out a crying screech before turning black as well and disappearing.

Link looked back as all he had left was the frozen bokoblin. The bokoblin had unthawed and broke out the ice, and looked at Link as it prepared to shoot an arrow at him, a bomb arrow no less. Link's eyes widened as he looked around and panicked. The bokoblin shot the arrow as the sound of the fuse was heard, then all of a sudden it started to rain, and when the bomb arrow hit the ground in front of Link, nothing had happened. All the explosive powder in the bomb arrow mashed up and slushed out the bag of the arrow. Link looked up at the bokoblin and glared at it, and the bokoblin took out another bomb arrow to attack Link with, not knowing that the fuse wasn't lit due to the rain, and Link took out an arrow of his own, a regular arrow and aimed it at the bokoblin's head. Once Link shot the arrow, it hit the bokoblin right on it's horn and it fell back letting out a cry before meeting the same fate as it's friends.

Link sighed and put his bow away. He looked up at the sky only to be met with all the rain that was coming down. He quickly ran and tried to find shelter, coming to a small post with a roof and a small fire under it. The post seemed empty, so Link went in and got next to the fire to warm up and to dry off a bit quicker too. He sighed and looked out at the massive field seeing Hyrule Castle in the distance, the mysterious dark clouds of Calamity Ganon were circling the castle.

"I have a long and difficult road ahead of me, don't I?" Link said to himself.

He got his Sheikah Slate again and saw the four points on the map showing the locations of the Divine Beasts he had to regain control of. He sighed and laid down on the soft ground, the warmth of the fire keeping him warm and dry as the night advanced. The young Champion had quite a few hardships to face if tonight was any indication, but of course he would be ready. The fate of Hyrule and Princess Zelda depends on him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Be sure to leave a review, and thank you for reading the story.**


End file.
